Arthur Loves Merlin
by cristina reid
Summary: This is the story of how Arthurs ALMOST marriage to Gwen almost brought the downfall of Camelot. One shot/SLASH/A little language. Just so you know, I hate Gwen, so no happy ending for her xD


I HATE GWEN! IF YOU'RE LIKE ME, THIS STORY IS FOR YOU!

Merlin couldnt believe that Arthur didnt believe him when he told the king he saw Gwen having a threesome with two of Camelots knights.

Merlin had anger in his heart and head for the past two weeks because of Arthurs distrust.

Arthur looked towards Merlin and felt nothing but guilt. His heart broke when he saw a few tears running down Merlins face. Merlin had confessed his love to Arthur a few months ago, but Arthur thought it was a joke, he didnt believe his servant. Then Merlin comes and says he saw Gwen with two knights in the dungeons of Camelot, Arthur didnt believe Merlin thinking he was just trying to break the marriage. But now that Arthur saw Merlins sadness, the blond wanted nothing more to run to the one he trully desperately wanted. The one he thinks of as he jerks off every night.

Gwen glared at Merlin. She knew that Merlin just wanted Arthur. But come on seriously, why would Arthur want Merlin? Arthurs crown was hers now, and nothing Merlin could say or do would stop her.

Merlin turned back to Arthur, his eyes trailing to Gwens for half a second to see the hate in her eyes.

Merlin felt his breathing pick up at that moment. His head felt dizzy, his heart about to pop out of his chest. The servant ran towards the king. "Arthur, why cant you listen to me just this once!"

The blond looked at him. "Merlin." He warned.

"Arthur, I saw her. She doesnt love you. She told those men that they would have their share once she is queen."

"Merlin! Enough!"

"But Arthur-"

"Gaurds!"

Merlin froze on the spot and stared hurt at the one he loved. "Y-you would have me arrested?"

Arthur glanced at the knights. "Let him cool off in the dungeons."

The knights each grabbed an arm and pulled Merlin away. Merlin tears fell down even more and he sobbed. His eyes trailed to Gwen who smirked and rubbed her hand up and down Arthurs chest.

Thats when it happened.

Merlins eyes shut and his body started convulsing. The knights let go of him and gasps ran through the crowd when his eyes snapped open to reveal gold.

Arthurs eyes widen. "Bad timing Merlin." He said low.

Gwen glared at Arthur. "You knew about this and didnt do anything about it?"

Arthur glared back down at her. "Excuse me? You have no say in what happens here. And Merlins your friend, why would you want him punished?"

There were screams and Arthur turned towards Merlin who raised his hand and sent a blast of energy towards the castles ceiling. Everyone started to run out when the ceiling started coming down. Merlin used his other hand and sent another blast towards the windows, making them burst.

Arthur took a step forward. "Merlin stop!"

Gold eyes looked towards Arthur and Arthur never felt so sad in in life. Merlins eyes were emotionless, like he had no care in the world no love. Merlin raised his hand towards Arthur.

The blond took a step back with wide eyes. "Merlin stop. You dont want to kill me."

"No."

Arthur tilted his head at Merlins voice, it sounded like it had an echo.

Merlins hand moved to the side a little.

Arthur looked behind him to see Gwen standing with narrowed brows. The blond looked back towards Merlin. "Merlin you're not a killer."

"What do you know?" Merlin growled. He shook his head, his gold eyes watering. "All I ever wanted was love and you betray me."

Arthur looked down and nodded ashamed. "I know. And i'm sorry."

"Dont apoligize to him, kill him."

"Gwen." Arthur said annoyed.

"Why do you love her Arthur. Shes never showed you loyalty."

Arthur was cut off guard by the question. Why did he love Gwen?

He didnt. Theres was nothing about her that had him shaking in his boots. Nothing that had him hard every other hour, making him want to kiss her all over. As a matter of fact that thought made him sick.

Arthur looked at Merlins gold eyes then slowly walked towards him. Merlin quickly raised his hand. Arthur grabbed the hand. "You wont hurt me." He whispered, then brought his lips to Merlins.

Gwen eyes widen in disgust.

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Arthurs lips were on his, Arthurs tongue was in his mouth, he loved the way the tongue left no spot untouched. He wanted Arthur inside of him leaving no place untouched.

Arthur pulled away and stood an inche from Merlins face. Merlin opened his eyes and the gold slowly faded from them. Arthur nodded. "Are you ok?"

Merlin blinked confused. "What?"

Arthur tilted his head. "Are you feeling better?"

Merlins brows lightly narrowed. "Better?" He gave a breathy laugh. "W-what are you talking about?" His blue eyes trailed around the throan room, and they widen. "Whay happened here!"

Arthur blinked in confusion. Merlin didnt reamember what he just did? Maybe it was for the best.

"Merlin I-"

'That crown is mine!"

Arthur turned around to see Gwen running at him with a sword, the princes eyes widen. "Merlin, watch..." He turned just time time to see Merlin suddenly stiffen and his eyes turn gold once more. Merlins hand raised and Gwen was sent across the throan room before she even came within a foot of Arthur. Her head could be heard cracking on the stone wall, she fell motionless on the floor.

Arthur raised an eyebrow then turned to Merlin, whos eyes were still gold. "That was easy."

Merlin stood with a straight face. Arthur raised a hand and swiped it in front of Merlins eyes. When nothing happened, Arthur smirked. "Merlin if you dont turn back to your normal self, i'll never be able to fuck you."

Merlins head quickly turned towards Arthur, his eyes turning their natural blue. "What are you waiting for?"

Review Please :) 


End file.
